A Twist in My Story
by purpletwilightgoddess
Summary: He loved her so much, and so does she to him. But because of her so much love to him, she never told him that she is going to die soon. Will he find another love, a better one to comfort his broken heart and soul?


**A Twist in My Story  
by: purpletwilightgoddess  
characters: Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan  
rating: K+**

****

Summary: He loved her so much, and so does she to him. But because of her so much love to him, she never told him that she is going to die soon. Will he find another love, a better one to comfort his broken heart and soul?

****

_Edward_

I invited her for a picnic this afternoon. She readily agreed and went to change her clothes. A few minutes, she came out, sporting a summer dress that brought out the color of her blue eyes. She kissed me on the cheek happily and then hopped inside my car. We rode down to the park where we first met.

She opened her door as I did and stepped out and unto the grass. She nodded at me, flashing her pearly white smile, and ran back towards me, just like a child. I smiled and took hold of her cheeks. She grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the spot where she nodded at me. I took the basket and pulled the blanket from inside. I spread the blanket nicely on the grass while she stood beside me, as if she was encouraging me.

I asked her to sit down on the blanket and I walked to my car. I got my guitar from my car's trunk and went back to her. She was waiting for me eagerly, to sing to her. I sang to her our favorite songs and as she listened, a tear trickled down her face.

I stopped and looked at her. I wiped her tear from her cheek softly.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. She shook her head and urged me to continue singing. I did as she requested. As I was singing, she took out the food from the basket and prepared them. I smiled at her, then she suddenly stood up.

I grabbed her hand. "Where are you going?" I asked her. She smiled and pointed at the nearby restroom, just across the street. I smiled back and let go of her hand. I watched her as she walked off and entered the room.

I strummed my guitar and made up a song for her. I waited and I saw her walking back when suddenly, she fell down. Automatically, I ran towards her. People surrounded her. I had to push them aside so I could go through and get to her. She was pale. I rushed to her side and hugged her tight. Her skin got so cold, like ice. She fluttered open her eyes full of tears. She touched my cheek.

"I-I'm sorry Edward." She whispered. "I lied to you. I have a very serious condition. I'm dying, Edward."

I couldn't hold back my tears. She can't leave me. I need her so much. She's my life. I promised her that we will get married and have kids. We will grow old together, side by side. But now, she's here in my arms, dying.

"You can't die!" my eyes are now rimming with tears. She lightly shook her head and bid her farewell.

"Goodbye, Edward. I love you…", and her eyes closed, her lips were pale. She died in my arms. I rushed her to the hospital, hoping the doctors could revive her. We arrived at the emergency room. I called for my dad, who is a doctor at the hospital.

He held me by the shoulders, "She's dead, son. I'm sorry."

"No! no…" I sobbed. She's dead, she left me now, all of a sudden.

_Dear Edward,_

_How are you? Maybe, by the time you are reading this, I'm gone now. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. I have cancer and I am not going to live any longer. Please forgive me._

_I love you Edward, and I can't bear to see you hurting that is why I never told you that I'm dying soon. Please promise me that you won't blame yourself of what happened to me. You have nothing to do with this. It's my entire fault. I did not take care of myself enough._

_You know, someday, you'll learn to get over me and I want you to find another girl who is worthy of your love._

_I also told my mom that if I die, I'd like to donate my heart to someone in need. I want you to find that person and tell me all about that person. _

_I love you Edward. Till we meet in heaven again._

***

It has been almost a year since she died. And I haven't done my promise to her, to find her heart's new owner. I went to the hospital to do a bit of research but I haven't discovered anything yet.

I went to her grave to talk to her but I found someone standing right in front of her grave. I approached the girl with brown hair and tapped her shoulder lightly. She jumped and I had to chuckle.

"Oh!" she gasped and looked at me. That's when I first saw the most beautiful pair of liquid brown eyes.

"What are you doing in front of my girlfriend's grave?" I asked her straight to the point.

"Oh, I was just thanking the original owner of my new heart." She smiled. Her heart? So, this girl is the new owner of her heart.

"You are?" I asked her.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

"Edward Cullen." I extended my hand and she shook it.

And that was the start of our friendship, and the rest, as they say, is history.

****

She was sleeping gently on my lap as I stroke her soft hair. A feeling that I've felt years ago have again overwhelmed my being, a feeling of loving, and being loved.

Bella never ceases to amaze me, with all the new things she learns and shows me. Every time we are together is another milestone in our relationship.

I love Bella. Though I miss her blue eyes, a new pair of brown eyes overcame hers.

Bella, she's my life now. A new life, a new start. My own personal brand of heroin. My Heroine…

And I was born to tell her I love her. But, isn't that a song already?

And this… is the Twist in my Story.

****

**Yeah! I finally finished this fic! This was a story in our reports in a subject. Edward's character was played by my best friend, and the girl who played the girl with blue eyes is a not-so-good friend of mine. And the girl who played Bella was a super beautiful girl, who my best friend says is the "perfect girl". I hope you guys could play critic and tell me my mistakes. Thanks! Please review! LUBYU all!**

**I forgot to tell you people that my inspiration for this story are the songs of Secondhand Serenade, one of my favorite one-man band, aside from Owl City. Please do review. Suggest anything, like if you want part 2.**


End file.
